Reborn Knows Everything!
by Jazebeth
Summary: When you can't wake Tsuna from his semi-hibernation, you should let Reborn take care of the problem for you. Chances are; he does better job than anyone could think of without effort whatsoever. Crack. TYL. One-shot. Dubious content. (There's a bit of cursing. Only a little bit.)


"Tsuna...! Tsuna! Talk to me you piece of shit!" Colonnello shouted desperately, shaking Tsuna's still form still slumped on the chair. "He's not waking up!" He told the other occupant in the room, tears now beggining to descend from their eyes, and some of them were even paler than they were before.

"What do we do?!"

"We can't leave him like this!"

Colonnello hoisted their boss into a sitting position and slapped Tsuna hard on his cheek. When he didn't stir, Colonnello used the same hand to back-hand their boss with little to no response.

"Then how do you propose we wake him up?! He's been unconcious for eighteen hours!"

"Static shock?" Lambo suggested.

"Do you want to kill him?!" Colonnello shouted.

"Nightmares?"

"I don't think that'll work, but thanks for the suggestion, Chrome."

"Surprise birthday party?"

They stared at Yamamoto with the flattest, most unflattering expression they could muster.

Yamamoto, upon seeing their expression, innocently asked. "What? Surprise party always woke me up!"

"Yamamoto-- I swear I'm gonna bash your head if you say things like that again." Gokudera promised darkly.

"Then what do _you_ propose we do, _Gokudera?_ "

"Someone get Reborn! If someone could wake him up, it would be him!"

Every chatter and sobbing halted as they stared at the person whom suggested the last line.

Shoichi gulped. "We should try it! Reborn _won't_ do anything to us even if he's pissed!"

...

"Tsuna, oi! Idiot, wake up!" Reborn shouted right into Tsuna's ear. Shaking his body back and forward harshly.

No response.

"No amount of racket will wake him up, Reborn-san. Lambo already used the airhorn on both of his ears and he still hasn't wake up!"

Reborn stared at Gokudera, baffled that they'd even think of such method when there's a high chance that they could blow Tsuna's ear drums.

"You did _what?_ "

"Hey!" Gokudera interjected. "It's actually better than what this idiot suggested earlier!"

"I don't want to know." Reborn proceed to pinch Tsuna's hand. "Why isn't he waking up?"

"We don't know. Gokudera found him sleeping and he's been trying to wake him up for hours now. I think Tsuna exhaust himself after being awake for five days and had been working non-stop."

Reborn fixed them with a harsh glare. "Maybe you all should let him sleep for a while. You," He pointed at Ryohei. "Take Tsuna in the hospital wing and allow no disturbance within ten meter radius from his room, understand?"

"But-- we have an important information Tsuna demanded to know the first thing we arrived!"

"Are you sure he demanded that?"

"Yes, Reborn!"

Reborn pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. " _Fine._ Make it quick so he could rest."

Reborn leaned close into Tsuna's ear and cupped his mouth with his hand, blocking whatever he might said from the other occupant in the room.

Tsuna's eyes snapped open after Reborn leaned away. "I'm awake! I'm awake! I didn't sleep at all!"

Reborn stared at him with what one could describe as deadpan.

"My job here is done," Reborn walked out of the room, his hands were on the doorknob before he turned to fix his subordinates the darkest glare he could muster. "And you _will_ let him rest after, you got that? Ryohei, I'm leaving you in charge. If I found him not in his bed by evening, _I will_ gut you." Then he walked out. Leaving stunned mafioso on its wake.

"The hell did he said to Tsuna to wake him up?"

"I don't know and I don't care, it gets the job done; so why ask?"

Kyoya, whom had refused to mingle with the loud idiots were the one to notice Tsuna's pale face and shivers.

...

("Hey! This is Lambo-san! And what you're reading is the line-break! Awesome stuff, huh?")

...

 **AN:** I really don't know why I love writing TYL!Everyone and their... colorful personality xD another "plot what plot" one shot from me xD I shouldn't be allowed to roam free in this fandom, seriously.

Can you guess what Reborn whispered to Tsuna's ears? xDDD

...

("This is what people call extra. No amount of threat to the Author will make it longer, sadly." There was a crash and a loud thud echoing in the empty room. "Ow! I'm not paid enough for this abuse! I quit! I _quit!_ ")

...

"By the way, Reborn. What did you said to Tsuna? I swear I thought he was dead or something."

"Oh, don't you know? I could call the dead to the land of the living. I'm just _that_ good." He answers with a smirk.

"Oh, you can't be serious!"

"Have I ever lied?"

" _Yes._ " Colonnello deadpans.

"Who knows, it's for me to know and for you to find out."


End file.
